


Left Behind

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: It really wasn’t that hard to understand why Doc threw the hook to Wash.
Relationships: Frank "Doc" DuFresne & Agent Washington
Kudos: 16





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 19, 2013 as “RvB - Left Behind.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 18, 2020. Original Notes have been kept.]
> 
> I was trying to write Tarn/Pharma and got the urge to write Docington. Not fair.
> 
> I blame the purple connection.

It really wasn’t that hard to understand why Doc threw the hook to Wash.

Agent Washington was perhaps the first person to not leave Doc behind. He didn’t try and throw Doc off onto someone else. He didn’t run away when things got dire. And he didn’t treat Doc like he was some sort of super villain.

He was actually sort of a nice guy, which Doc found as a rarity in his group of “friends.”

In fact, Agent Washington went out of his way to try and get Doc out of that wall–unlike Simmons.

Simmons didn’t even try.

And what was better than all of that? Agent Washington didn’t leave Doc behind when the plan to get him out of the rock didn’t work. Wash insisted that The Meta drag Doc right behind them. He put effort into keeping Doc around, as a captive sure, but he thought about Doc all the same.

Was it any wonder Doc got attached to the surely Freelancer?

Agent Washington called him an idiot, but he still treated Doc better than pretty much everyone else in his life. He called at Doc to keep up. He talked to him. Hell, Wash listened to what he had to say in return. They bantered.

And besides, it was obvious Wash was trying too hard to be evil. He was too nice. He didn’t have evil in him–and Doc would know: He used to live with O’Malley.

So, no. It shouldn’t have surprised anyone that Doc saved Wash from the fall.

If Agent Washington never left Doc behind, why should Doc abandon him?


End file.
